Teen TItans
Robin (Dick Grayson)-''' The youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons", Dick watches a mafia boss named Tony Zucco kill his parents in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. After the tragic murder, Batman (Bruce Wayne) takes Dick in as his legal ward (retconned as an adopted son in some cases) and trains him to become his crime-fighting partner Robin. Dick establishes himself as the leader of the Teen Titans, a team of teenage superheroes 'Starfire (Koriand'r)-' Starfire is an alien super-hero with powers of flight and energy projection. Born a princess on the planet Tamaran, she escaped execution at the hands of her older sister Blackfire and traveled to Earth. Meeting the '''Teen Titans, she became a member and stayed with the team. Cyborg (Victor Stone)-''' His father was a scientist studying how to subdue the superhumans. Then Darkside attacked the lab and Victor was in an explosion in the lab and his father saved him by putting on him the latest technology and transformed him in a cyborg (half man, half machine).Though before this all happened ,he was a professional American football player for his team. 'Raven (Rachel Roth)-' Raven is the half-human/half-demon daughter of interdimensional demon Trigon and Gotham City-born human Angela Roth (known as Arella). Raven was conceived as the result of Trigon's marriage to Arella. Raven grew up in an alternate dimension called Azarath with pacifistic inhabitants whose spiritual leader was the mystic Azar (Pagon). She was taught to "control her emotions" by Azar in order to suppress her inherited demonic powers. Initially, it was feared that if Raven were ever to feel any strong emotion, she could then become possessed by her father's evil demonic energy inside of her. In desperation, she reformed the Teen Titans as the New Teen Titans to fight her father. The team consisted of Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Raven and her new friends later came to think of one another as family. 'Beast Boy (Garfield Logan)-' As a young child, Garfield Logan lived with his scientist parents in Africa, who were developing "reverse evolution" to bring back extinct creatures. Garfield contracted a rare illness called Sakutia, which is lethal to every species except the West African green monkey. To save his life, his father used an untested serum to change him into a West African green monkey for 24 hours so that the virus could die out. The serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin, eyes, and hair green and granting him the ability to metamorph into any animal of his choice. His parents later died in a boating accident; to this day, Garfield believes he could have prevented their deaths. Garfield later joins the Doom Patrol and was adopted. Garfield joins the West Coast team of the Teen Titans (known as Titans West) and is later part of the New Teen Titans assembled by Raven Honorary and Additional Titans 'Wonder Girl (Donna Troy)-' Donna Troy is the adopted sister of Wonder Woman, who was the one who rescued her from a fire that left her as an orphan, raised on Paradise Island and given Purple Ray treatments that enabled her to have powers similar to those of Wonder Woman. 'Kid Flash (Wally West)-' Wally West is the nephew of The Flash and later wife, Iris West. During a visit to the Central City police laboratory where Barry Allen worked, the freak accident that gave Allen his powers repeated itself, bathing Wally in electrically charged chemicals. Now possessing the same powers as the Flash, West donned a smaller-sized copy of Barry Allen's Flash outfit and became the young crimefighter '''Kid Flash. Wally had a strained relationship with his own parents and often looked to his beloved aunt and uncle for moral support and guidance. 'Aqualad (Garth)- '''Aqualad was initially known as Aquaman's teenage partner, and like many other such "kid sidekicks", his powers originally varied very little from his mentor. Aqualad was a founding member of the Teen Titans Along with Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Speedy. His origin is similar to that of his mentor. He is an amphibious humanoid who was left to die because of ancient Atlantean superstition and prophecy. '''Speedy (Roy Harper)- '''Roy Harper was raised by Brave Bow, a Navajo medicine chief, after his father, a forest ranger, died in a forest fire. Under Brave Bow's tutelage, Roy became a remarkable archer. After Brave Bow's death, Roy was adopted by Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) and became his sidekick: Speedy. Speedy joined Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Wonder Girl in the newly formed Teen Titans, a group originally formed from the various "teen sidekicks" '''Bumblebee (Karen Beecher)- '''Scientist Karen Beecher was the girlfriend of Teen Titans member the Herald (a.k.a. Mal Duncan). In order to help make Herald look good in front of the team, Beecher secretly made herself a bumblebee-themed super-suit and attacked the Teen Titans. She escaped without this ruse being revealed. When she later explained to Mal and the Titans what she had done, they were impressed enough to offer her membership, which she accepted '''Más y Menos-' They are a pair of Spanish-speaking twins from Guatemala who can move at super speed, but only when they are in contact with each other. In "Titans East Part 1", Aqualad states that their other power is to talk only in Spanish. Their battle cry is "¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!" which means, "Plus and Minus, yes we can!" in English. It seems that they are partially based on the Maya Hero Twins Hunahpu and Xbalanque depicted in the Popol Vuh chronicles; however, since their incorporation into the mainstream DC Universe, their origins and history have not been dealt with. 'Thunder and Lightning (Gan and Tavis Williams)- '''Gan and Tavis Williams are twin brothers that were born of an unnamed Vietnamese woman and an American soldier named Lt. Walter Williams. Originally conjoined twins, they were separated with magic. As children, they found themselves beginning to manifest superpowers. However, they had little control over these powers, and without an infusion of their father's blood, they would quickly burn themselves out. '''Argent (Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti)-' Toni Monetti is the daughter of a former U.S. Senator from New Jersey. Around the time she turns sixteen, Toni's skin gains a silver sheen. At a pool party for her sixteenth birthday, Toni is mysteriously teleported away. She and a few other teens learn that they are half alien, their mothers having been impregnated by an alien race called the H'San Natall. The teens are part of a sleeper agent program created by the H'San Natall to defeat the super-powered beings already on Earth. The teens stay together, and with the funding of Loren Jupiter, become the newest incarnation of the Teen Titans. Toni’s ability to control bursts of silver plasma energy earns her the codename Argent. 'Kole Weathers- '''Professor Abel Weathers, paranoid of an impending nuclear holocaust, was attempting to find a way for humanity to survive the fallout through forced evolution. One of the test subjects in his experiments was his 16-year-old daughter, Kole, whom he grafted with crystal and Promethium (a fictionalized version of the real-world element promethium). Instead of evolving to survive a nuclear fallout as her father intended, Kole found herself with the ability to create and control pure silicon crystal at will. '''John Gnarrk (Gnarrk)-' Gnarrk's journey started millions of years ago. He was 19 years old and was startled by lights in the sky one night. It was a comet crashing into earth in front of him. A large shard of which smashed into Gnarrk's chest; when this happened it transformed Gnarrk. It broadened his mind and launched his understanding, but before he could study his new found intelligence a volcano erupted right underneath him. The jewel in his chest protected him, encasing him in ice. Hundreds of centuries later Gnarrk was still frozen in ice. While still in the ice his mind still went on. Gnarrk was always thinking of escaping at the right time and a world where he would cure illnesses and manipulate nature so that he could help mankind.